Song fic ami manera
by sole2704
Summary: La vida de Stear esta en su estapa final y el a sido realmete feliz?


**A MI MANERA**

**Chicago 1981.**

**La noche era fría esa tarde de primavera el aire cortaba al caminar por la calle, solamente pocas personas se podían ver en la calle a pesar de ser a un temprano , entre ellas un hombre elegantemente vestido con un traje Armanni pero aunque su traje hubiera sido corriente sin duda alguna el porte y distinción que portaba hubieran delatado su noble cuna era una persona mayor pero con esa vitalidad que tienen los jóvenes de corazón al caminar por el parque se le veía un poco preocupado, pero no demasiado al llegar a una banca tomo asiento y miro su reloj de bolsillo parecía que esperaba a alguien por que su mirada delato ese gesto que uno hace cuando a llegado demasiado temprano a una cita en efecto la persona que esperaba era otra persona de su misma edad solo que en el los años si eran aparentes en ella.**

**-Mat., creí que ya no llegarías.**

**-No he faltado a esta cita en los últimos 60 años solo muerto dejaría de venir Stear, y lo sabes viejo cascarrabias, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu siempre llegues temprano.**

**-Es verdad... un suspiro escapo de sus labios.**

**-Te ocurre algo Stear te noto extraño.**

**-Es solo que presiento que mi vida pronto terminara **

**Y ahora, el final está aquí,**

**Y entonces enfrento el telón final.**

**Mi amigo, lo diré sin rodeos,**

**Hablaré de mi caso, del cual estoy seguro.**

**He vivido una vida plena,**

**Viajé por todos y cada uno de los caminos.**

**Y más, mucho más que esto,**

**Lo hice a mi manera.**

**And now, the end is near;**

**and so i face the final curtain.**

**my friend, i'll say it clear,**

**i'll state my case, of which i'm certain.**

**I've lived a life that's full.**

**i've traveled each and ev'ry highway;**

**but more, much more than this,**

**i did it my way.**

**-No hablas enserio verdad aun somos jóvenes y aun nos falta un largo camino por recorrer.**

**-Tal vez, pero es algo que siento en el aire es un De ja vu, pero no me importa en mi vida a ávido de todo... **

**Arrepentimientos, he tenido unos pocos**

**Pero igualmente, muy pocos como para mencionarlos.**

**Hice lo que debía hacer**

**Y lo hice sin exenciones.**

**Planee cada programa de acción,**

**Cada paso cuidadoso a lo largo del camino.**

**Y más, mucho más que esto,**

**Lo hice a mi manera.**

**Regrets, i've had a few;**

**but then again, too few to mention.**

**i did what i had to do**

**and saw it through without exemption.**

**I planned each charted course;**

**each careful step along the byway,**

**but more, much more than this,**

**i did it my way.**

**-Lo se tu vida es una de las mas interesantes que e conocido, aun me parece vernos a ti y a mi en aquella cárcel, creo que si no hubiera sido por ti ser prisionero de guerra no hubiera sido tan divertido.**

**-Lo mismo pienso de ti querido Mat. Mi vida no hubiera sido la misma sin ti, a veces pienso que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido a la guerra, quizás mi vida seria diferente.**

**-Tal vez pero de algo de vez estar seguro, yo me hubiera rendido en esa prisión sin ti.**

**-Sabes no me arrepiento de nada, en especial de haber marchado a la guerra…**

**Sí, hubo oportunidades,**

**Estoy seguro que lo sabían,**

**Cuando mordí**

**Más de lo que podía masticar.**

**Pero al final,**

**Cuando hubo duda,**

**Me lo tragué todo y luego lo dije sin miedo.**

**Lo enfrenté todo y estuve orgulloso,**

**Y lo hice a mi manera.**

**Yes, there were times, i'm sure you knew**

**when i bit off more than i could chew.**

**but through it all, when there was doubt,**

**i ate it up and spit it out.**

**i faced it all and i stood tall;**

**and did it my way.**

**-Me alegra que el resultado de tu vida sea lo que tú esperabas.**

**-Si toda mi vida es un conjunto de decisiones unas acertadas otras no tanto y unas en definitiva jamás debí tomarlas pero…**

**He amado, he reído y llorado.**

**Tuve malas experiencias, me tocó perder.**

**Y ahora, que las lágrimas ceden,**

**Encuentro tan divertido**

**Pensar que hice todo eso.**

**Y permítanme decir, sin timidez,**

**'Oh, no, oh, no, a mí no, yo sí lo hice a mi manera'.**

**I've loved, i've laughed and cried.**

**i've had my fill; my share of losing.**

**and now, as tears subside,**

**i find it all so amusing.**

**To think i did all that;**

**and may i say - not in a shy way,**

**"no, oh no not me,**

**i did it my way".**

**-Stear será mejor que dejemos esto para nuestra siguiente cita, eso de entregar el equipo a mi edad no se puede estar pensando, mejor dime como esta la familia.**

**-Ellos están bien voy a ser bisabuelo de nuevo.**

**-De nuevo con razón estas tan melancólico.**

**-Tal vez tengas razón, puedo preguntarte algo.**

**-Claro.**

**-Iras a mi entierro.**

**-Pero que $"&#", sigues con lo mismo.**

**-Necesito saber.**

**-No, iré al único funeral que iré será al mío, así que ya deja de pensar tanta tontería.**

**-Esta bien amigo, será mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí tengo que llegar a casa temprano.**

**-Ok nos vemos mañana.**

**-Esta bien Mat. hasta mañana, y ambos hombres se despidieron con un abrazo y cada uno tomo caminos diferentes, Mat. no pudo evitar sentir que esa era la ultima noche que vería a su amigo y su corazón sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al ver como su silueta desaparecía en la noche que se estaba volviendo mas fría.**

**Stear al llegar a su casa se despidió de sus seres queridos alegando que se sentía cansado y no tenia apetito, cuando llego a su alcoba la recorrió con la mirada cada cosa que había en ese lugar le traía maravillosos recuerdos, inventos , fotos de su querido hermano y su adorada prima, de su linda esposa, de sus hijos, de sus nietos y bisnietos y no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente feliz a pesar de todo su vida había sido maravillosa tuvo que haberse perdido en la locura de la guerra, para encontrar al Stear que le había dado un montonal de satisfacciones, pudo sentir como una corriente de aire entraba por su ventana a pesar de estar cerrada anunciándole que ya había llegado la hora de partir, de reunirse con sus seres queridos mas amados por el, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro Stear había dejado de existir.**

**Pues que es un hombre¿qué es lo que ha conseguido?**

**Si no es a sí mismo, entonces no tiene nada.**

**Decir las cosas que realmente siente**

**Y no las palabras de alguien que se arrodilla.**

**Mi historia muestra que asumí los golpes**

**Y lo hice a mi manera.**

**Sí, fue a mi manera.**

**For what is a man, what has he got?**

**if not himself, then he has naught.**

**to say the things he truly feels;**

**and not the words of one who kneels.**

**the record shows i took the blows -**

**and did it my way!**

**FIN.**

**Notas de la autora.**

**Hola mi nombre es Soledad espero les agrade este pequeño trabajo, esperare sus comentarios.**


End file.
